Secret Admirer
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with someone he hadn't even met and could be a stalker. However Robin ignored this in favor of being able to read the letters and dream about meeting his secret admirer.  SLASH! Robin/Kid Flash and Robin/?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.

**Warning: **SLASH(Dick/?, Wally/Dick- Kid Flash/Robin)

**A/N:** this is the valentine's one I had promised, I hope you like it, it's not specifically about valentine but whatever :)

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Admirer<strong>

Dick Grayson practically ran out of his Spanish class, hurrying to his locker with a huge smile on his lips. It was his last class on Wednesdays. The best day in his opinion. It wasn't that he particularly liked Wednesdays or that he loved the classes of this day. Actually he hated Wednesdays, he had the worst teachers, he wasn't allowed to go on patrol because it was a school night, and Bruce had a ton of meetings on Wednesdays so he had Alfred as his only company on dinner. Still, all of this could be overlooked because of what was probably resting in his locker already.

For the past three months he'd been getting letters and flowers (and other cheesy stuff) from some unknown sender. At first he'd been extremely scared whenever he saw that new things had been delivered to his locker, he'd throw them away unopened. He tried getting the footage from the school's security camera, but whenever the stranger came into the school the security cameras would be mysteriously turned off or the tapes would be switched so that Dick only found the recordings from later in the day.

After the third delivery he started opening the letters so that he could determine how dangerous the stalker was. He still threw away the presents but he kept the letters. They were all full of jokes and sometimes happy and romantic poems from famous poets, he liked reading them whenever he felt a little depressed.

Finally tired of the anonymity he had left a note in his locker for his "secret admirer", asking exactly who he was and what exactly did he want. The stranger's answer had been short.

"I'm just a guy who loves you. I don't want to hurt you in any way; I swear I won't even approach you, don't be scared. I just want to see you smile :)" Dick had been confused and somewhat dubious, he thought that putting a smiley face at the end was a weird thing for a crazy stalker to do, and he seemed sweet. Dick didn't really care if it was a boy or a girl, it wasn't really an issue for him. He had even fallen for a guy before; it hadn't been returned though…

The next Wednesday he found a card with puppies in the front, when he opened he found a short message inside. The stranger apologized for scaring him and understood if Dick didn't want him to send anything ever again. Dick had considered it for the next days, soon he decided that he really enjoyed the weekly letters but he still needed to know he wasn't a psycho. That Wednesday he left a letter, demanding information so that he could accept the gifts without being so afraid; he usually threw them away, because the chocolates could be poisoned and the stuffed animals may have some kind of hidden cameras or something like that.

His admirer had confessed that he had talked to Dick at least once, but the smaller boy had never really noticed his feelings. Apparently he knew that Dick hated Wednesdays and only wanted the day to be less boring for the blue eyed boy, hence the first note had been just a stupid joke. Dick had actually forgotten about the joke, it had been two weeks before the roses and poems started arriving, it had just been a piece of paper taped to the back of his locker. He couldn't help but to feel touched that the guy had really only wanted him to smile. He started calling him Mystery, because whenever he asked for his name, the guy only answered with "it's a mystery" so Dick started addressing him as the secret he was.

Mystery always added a joke to the back of every poem or to a card attached to the flowers. He had once even apologized that he could only send small bouquets or only one flower, apparently he didn't have a big budget to buy bigger presents. Dick had only answered that he was still really sweet; now regretting throwing away his earlier gifts. Now, he saved every cute Dalmatian and heart-holding bear that he found in his locker. He even ate the chocolates now. Of course he had made a small test with Wally first. The speedster's metabolism made it almost impossible to poison him, he could only feel the effects for a few minutes. Wally had been somewhat indignant that he was Dick's guinea pig, but got over it fast and ate one of the chocolates chuckling. The redhead thought it was very Batmanish that Dick suspected the candy was poisoned.

The letters were usually, filled with small anecdotes or cute short poems. Today though, it was somewhat sad and it made Dick worry. Mystery was anguished today, he had apologized at the end of the letter, telling him about how sorry he was that he may not have been able to cheer him up. He had only told Dick that he was having some trouble, but had written him a poem nonetheless. This time it was about how, much he loved delivering his letters. If the poem was true it meant that Mystery was being honest when he said he liked seeing Dick happy. The poem said it said he was so excited the day before, that Tuesdays passed fast and he could only think about what to write; Dick felt the same way.

Unfortunately this time the letter wasn't as sweet as all the other times, Mystery seemed to be having a tough time and Dick had never wanted to meet him more, he wanted to see the other boy so he could hug and comfort him. He had been asking this entire last month, but Mystery always refused, Dick sometimes felt like getting angry, but then re-read the letters again and realized he couldn't get mad at anyone who was so nice to him.

He had pretty much fallen for the guy. Mystery knew a lot about him until now, Dick just felt he could open up and talk to him, he told Mystery everything, from his past to everything that had happened that day (avoiding of course his hero duties of course). Mystery always knew how to cheer him up and he usually had great advice. Dick on the other hand…didn't know much about Mystery's day to day, he knew that the boy was two years older than him, he knew that he loved fall because of all the beautiful colors on the leaves and the whole romance atmosphere it created. He knew that the other boy loved pancakes and playing in the beach. He knew the other boy loved his uncle and many stories about his childhood. Dick loved reading Mystery's letters, it was the best part of his weeks, but he wished the others would trust him with his problems like Dick trusted him.

He felt kind of bad whenever he thought about how cheerful all of Mystery's letters were. The other boy never told Dick about anything that bothered him, his sole purpose seemed to be listening to Dick's thoughts (or rather reading) and keeping him happy. He didn't know how to thank the guy if he didn't even know him.

* * *

><p>Wally watched as Dick re-read Mystery's letter, a soft smile in his lips. Wally was the only one that knew about the boy's secret admirer, he was the only one Dick trusted enough to tell him about the letters and presents. Every Friday night he'd go to Wayne mansion, only to sit and hear Dick rambling about Mystery, the boy seemed to love talking about his letters. Dick either shared his chocolates with Wally or showed him the flowers or the cute stuffed animals the secret admirer sent him.<p>

Now, he was supposed to be studying with Dick. They exchanged knowledge in math and chemistry. Dick taught Wally about derivatives and factorizations rules while Wally thought Dick about oxides and inorganic compounds. It wasn't really working though; they had chosen a Wednesday for this study session and Dick was completely distracted by Mystery's letter. He kept reading it and smiling. Wally loved seeing his friend so happy.

He knew that Batman would disapprove the fact that his adoptive son had fallen in love with someone he hadn't even met. Someone that could very well be a stalker. However Dick ignored this in favor of being able to read his secret admirer's letters and imagine what the older boy might look like.

Dick had told Wally about his concerns for Mystery's emotional state. Apparently Mystery hadn't been able to disguise his sadness in his letter, making Dick worry and write letters of concern at the anonymous writer. Mystery was better now though, he was back to being cheerful and being able to make Dick happy with just a letter and roses.

Dick fell asleep every night wondering how it would feel to be held in Mystery's arms, how handsome the boy would be and how happy the other could make him. He already knew all of Mystery's likes and dislikes, he already knew how funny and sweet the boy was, he knew he could spend the rest of his life being Mystery's soul mate.

What he didn't know, though was that Wally wrote poems every night and he handpicked flowers at the small flower stand near his school. Dick didn't know that every Wednesday he sneaked into Gotham Academy and opened a specific locker, running to the security room afterwards and stealing the tapes. Dick didn't know that Wally loved him even more than Dick loved Mystery.

* * *

><p>"I want to see him Wally!" Dick sat next to his friend, feeling rejected. He had poured his heart out on a letter, explaining to Mystery just how much he wanted to meet him, but the secret admirer had given a short response, not even giving him the chance to respond.<p>

_'No, I'm sorry but you can't. I love you so much…you can't even imagine, but you deserve better. I don't think I should be writing anymore, I think I'm distracting you from finding someone who is good enough. I'm sorry…'_

The letter had come with a bouquet of violets, the biggest bouquet he had sent Dick until now. It wasn't huge either, but it was beautiful and it made the acrobat cry all the way home from school. It wasn't fair that he gave his heart to Mystery and the stranger refused to even meet him. He didn't want Mystery to stop writing to him…he didn't want to find anyone else. It had already been a week though, and Wednesday had been a terrible day without a letter. His refusal to accept Mystery's rejection had remained inside his locker; no one had passed to pick it up. It broke his heart to know that Mystery could really forget him so easily.

Now it was Friday and he had called Wally. He needed someone to stay with him today, he had been waiting for Mystery to take a gift to his school; he had expected Mystery to regret telling Dick he wouldn't write to him anymore, he had been wrong. Now he needed someone to hold him and make him feel better.

Wally had come all the way from Central City as soon as Dick had called, at the time the younger boy had been crying and the redhead was worried the entire time he ran to Gotham. Now he regretted coming, Dick was so sad and it was his fault. He didn't want to see Dick upset, he never wanted to see a single tear falling from Dick's gorgeous blue eyes. He had started sending him letters just so that he could hide outside Gotham Academy and see the boy smiling as he left his school…not to break the acrobat's heart.

He had never intended for Dick to fall in love with him. Dick was supposed to see him as a friend and confidant. He loved Dick, but he didn't want the blue eyed boy to love him back. Dick was supposed to love some rich, handsome boy that would make his every wish reality. He wanted Dick to fall in love with a prince, not a speedster that could barely afford a bouquet of violets.

He sighed hugging his friend, partly to offer some comfort and mostly to just feel the smaller teen in his arms. He wanted to hold Dick like this forever, it was almost painful to know he'd have to pull away afterwards.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this Dick, but…maybe he's right, maybe you could find someone else. I'm sure there's a ton of guys who're in love with you at your school, or maybe at one of Bruce's parties, one of those business guys must have a hot son." Dick only shook his head, softly telling Wally how he didn't one anyone else. "You'll get over him Dick, he's trying to make you move forward, don't be stubborn. He only wants what's best for you." Wally buried his nose into Dick's hair, trying to feel as close to the boy as he could. He held on tighter holding his own tears back. Dick loved him…but he didn't know it was Wally, he probably thought Mystery was a boy from his school. He wouldn't love Mystery if he knew.

He slowly pulled his arms away from Dick, looking away so that the acrobat wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He told his best friend he'd go to the bathroom and left the room quickly. After taking deep breaths and splashing water on his face he gathered the courage to walk back to the room, hoping he would be able to control himself this time.

He returned to the room only to find Dick sitting stiffly in his bed. He was holding a piece of paper and his hands were shaking slightly. Wally approached him confused until he realized what exactly Dick was holding in his hands. It was the last letter he had received from the smaller boy, the one that had Dick's love confession. He had been carrying it around with him the entire week, reading it every time he felt like running up to Gotham and giving Dick another letter. Reading the acrobat's love confession, the promises that he wouldn't care who Mystery was as long as he wrote the letters honestly and if they were heartfelt, it all made him remember why he shouldn't return to Gotham; Dick shouldn't say thing like that, not about him.

Now Dick knew. He had finally discovered who Mystery was; Wally couldn't be more scared. Suddenly the boy stood up from the bed looking at Wally with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Y-You're Mystery?" Dick looked at him so heartbroken that Wally had to look away, he hadn't expected that rejection would hurt this much.

"I'm sorry…" Wally could only whisper, his voice seemed to have abandoned him. He didn't even know how to even begin fixing this.

"So…it was all a game?" Wally looked up at that, he couldn't believe that Dick would even think he could be so cruel. "You just wanted me to be happy for a while and then break my heart? To make fall in love with you, just so that you could move on afterwards?" Dick stared at him in disbelief, his voice raising and tears falling. He felt deceived and humiliated, knowing Wally was the one that had been playing with him all this time.

"No! Dick I-" Wally hesitated but finally realized that Dick wouldn't love him back anyways. Dick loved Mystery, the product of his mind that was handsome and perfect. He could at least keep his best friend if he was honest. "I love you…I just wanted to make you happy. I haven't moved on…I can't." Wally looked away so he didn't have to watch Dick's eyes fill with disgust. "I just wanted to make you happy, I never wanted to hurt you."

Suddenly Wally felt arms pulling him close; Dick was hugging him, hiding his face in the speedster's chest and crying softly. "I always imagined Mystery as a guy with red hear and freckles, I tried not to but…you're always the one I picture." Wally felt his heart beating faster. "I've always liked you Wally. I told you on one of my letters that I'd been in love before…"

"You wrote unrequited love…did you mean me?" Wally held Dick close, feeling angry at himself for not noticing, for not acting on his own feelings, that letter had been sorrowful and full of sadness. Dick had suffered because of him.

"Yeah I meant you…I guess I fell in love with you all over again." Dick chuckled lightly against the redhead's chest, making Wally smile, Dick loved him..._him_, not Mystery. "Will you be my boyfriend now?" Dick tightened his hold on Wally, making him consider what that meant, could he be that selfish? To just keep Dick, even if it meant depriving him of a better future? "Don't be thinking you're not good enough Wally. You're everything I want..." Dick held onto him tighter. "Please?"

Wally finally relaxed and sighed contentedly. "Yeah…I'll be your boyfriend." Wally pulled away so that he could place a tender kiss to Dick's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it!

Sorry about the whole Mystery thing, I just had to give him a name and I was too lazy to think about anything better. When did you discover it was Wally? Was it before Wally's part (where it was explicit) or before? I tried not to make it obvious, but I'm kind of an idiot in this things.

The idea came to me in a dream…nah, just kidding; this friend of my parents sang it at some kind of unplugged-night/party. It's actually in Spanish but it's called "Un Ramito de Violetas" (I don't know by who right now, but the lyrics are online) it's really old, but I thought it was sweet.

It's the story about a woman that's married to this man who's pretty cold towards her, because he works a lot and he's tired and I dunno, I guess because he's just like that. So anyway this woman receives a bouquet of violets and poems from a secret admirer every valentines and she kept imagining how he must look and everything. She thought that maybe it was like cheating, but the husband knew because he was the one that sent the flowers and poems. He just didn't want to tell her because he knew she was happy and enjoyed thinking about the guy and feeling all loved or whatever.

I made Dick write back, because I doubt anyone would only receive presents without even trying to ask the sender who they are, and since the guy answered, he kept on doing it

I didn't put the lyrics, 'cause they just don't fit :)  
>I twisted it and changed some things so that it would fit this story and make it a little more cheerful :P<p>

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**


End file.
